An Axe to Grind
by Hunting4Harts
Summary: Mikono, the black sheep in a family of all vectors and all round useless girl- though she's got a pretty weird skill. Kagura, the vector who doesn't want anything to do with other people but is forced to deal with them anyway. So of course they end up stuck in the same mess. And that's a good thing, because they just might need all the help they can get. Soul Eater AU
1. Chapter 1

Okay, I re-watched the series and decided that I needed to redo this (because my characterization had some major flaws). While I fixed it, I chose to try something new: first person POV in the present tense. Help me out here people- I really need feedback on this...

* * *

The boat skips over a rough patch of water, and I nearly lose my grip on the railing. In my desperation to hold on, I take a wave to the face. I spit the salty water out, murmuring, "Bleaagh. Sea salt." _How in the world can people like ice cream that tastes like this?_

Immediately, the last time my older brother and I ate together comes to mind.

An ice cream parlor, near the family house in Neo-Venice. Cayenne near the window, teasing me about how I only ever eat strawberry, and single scoops at that. I can remember laughing a lot that day- having fun. Especially when he declared he loved ice cream. My brother, Mr. Tall, Dark and Serious. _Who'd've thought that someone like him loves sweet stuff?_

I giggle a little at the recollection. It's one of my favorites, which is hard for me to understand. That day just happens to also be-

The mirth flows away as another wave crashes into the boat and rips my hood from my face. Frantic hands grab at it, yank it back over the (now wet) strands of my short, choppy hair. I clutch the railing like a lifeline again, risking a quick glance around. _That was close, Mikono. You have to be more careful_. None of the other passengers- crew members and their families- (the boat is having some sort of family day or something) catch my worried eyes, except for a little kid. Small, almost grape-sized, and bright- white with some pink at the edges. Really rare, the purity of her light. _Happy, but embarrassed- no,_ _ **timid**_ _._

The girl smiles shyly at me, waving with one hand. I smile back, and she grins, brushing a curl of hair from her face. The pink recedes a little. Obviously, she thinks I'm the daughter of another crewman, here for the event like she is. Because a black hoodie, knee-length pink skirt and matching boots are definitely the appropriate attire for a scorcher like today. And let's not forget that nasty-tasting water, which I'm currently drenched with. _Perfectly normal_. I turn around again and watch the horizon. _Wonder how they'd react if they knew that I-_

 _Holy Newton!_ An island- the island comes into view, cutting the thought off before it reaches its depressing end. _It's huge!_

Cayenne's school rests on Neo-Deava Island. He's described it to me before, several times- most recently the call he always makes before Christmas. But his words are obviously not accurate.

"'Kinda big,' he said. 'With a really weird wall.'" The words slip out before I even think. Ahead of me the campus sprawls out, at least a mile across. And though I can see the three buildings- see the separated fields ("Only a few of the classes are co-ed," Cayenne has told me, "and P.E. isn't one of them.") and make out the students going about their days- distantly, it's the divider that has me captivated. The "weird wall" splits the grounds in half. And from where I stand, I'm sure it reaches the cloud line.

Okay, that's an exaggeration. But still.

There's a movement to my left. Tiny and dim center, large wispy exterior; yellow-green, and brown streaks with blackened spots. _Unpleasant._

My head snaps around to see a crewman in uniform- one of the few who's on duty and actually aware of why I'm here. "Yes?" I ask, pleasant smile in place. My skin crawls and I pray he doesn't notice. He doesn't.

He smiles back at me. Everyone does. A flash of memory crosses my mind. _Almost everyone_ , I correct forcing the thoughts away.

"…soon. Alright?" The man looks at me, clearly expecting an answer.

My smile turns sheepish. "Sorry, I just totally spazzed out. Could you repeat that?"

He chuckles. It does something to his face, and to the colors. His smile looks dangerous. The black specks grow larger, darker, and the center dims, too. It's almost gone now. "Captain was right- you're a weird one. But you're cute." Though he winks at me, the dots grow some more. My smile becomes uncertain. Again, he doesn't seem to notice. "We'll be docking soon, on the left side. I know you asked if we could drop you at the center wharf, but we need permission for that. But you're lucky either way, huh?" He leans closer to me.

 _Yeah, not happening_. Forced giggle. "You're right! Thanks so much for telling me!" Obnoxiously cheerful voice, thousand mega-watt smile. "Oh! I should go thank the captain, too, since he **_is_** the reason why I'm arriving today. Thanks again!"

And then I'm gone, leaving the bewildered man behind me.

The crowd swallows me up before he has a chance to refocus.

This is the first time I've ever been grateful to be around so many people. _Don't think on it,_ I tell myself. The boat slows to a stop. My trusty backpack and I hurry away, off of the aquatic vehicle. Once on the dock I turn around and catch sight of the captain in the bridge. I wave enthusiastically.

Colors on the ship shift- specifically the nice, pale blue that I know to be the captain. It seems to glow brighter, get paler. Pastels- pink, and a hint of yellow- swirl around the edge. _Pleased to have helped_. _Happy, even_. He tips his hat at me. I curtsy back at the older man, feeling beyond silly.

But happy, for the first time in a while.

I notice that the white light I saw earlier- barely visible from here- brightens in surprise. The little girl stands by the railing. I wave at her, and she waves back, still a bit shocked.

The boat chooses that moment to leave the dock, resume its course. A small smile forms on my face as I turn away. And then I start walking.

My eyes widen, the smile falls. From this spot I can see the students like had earlier- bright, shifting orbs of color. But they're bigger now- clearer. Blinding.

I wince. Then, squinting to block out at least some the light- and failing miserably, I forge ahead.

 _You're here, Mikono_ , I remind myself. _You can do this._ Referring to the lights. _Just one thing to do and then you'll be done._ It's a clean break.

 _I hope._

One foot in front of the other. Hood up, uneven fringe in my eyes, which are trained on the ground a few feet ahead. That's how I walk to the ever-distant buildings.

I don't notice the change in the ground as I walk; the lights from the students are too bright. Still, the roughly paved path turns to grass, despite my obliviousness.

I hear the warning, "Look out!"

And I turn towards the voice, hearing the genuine panic. But it's not one student yelling to another. The warning is for me, but that registers too late. The ball connects.

To my head.

I see people- other girls begin to crowd around me. _Too much- too bright…!_ Pain blooms, both where the ball hit me, and behind my eyes. The world starts to grow dark, concerned voices fade away. As unconsciousness nears, I somehow manage to think, _Well, it could be worse…_

And then I'm gone.

I sit bolt upright. The room is unfamiliar. The lights that represent other people come from all around me, though none are in the room with me. Suddenly, I realize I'm in a bed. Let's repeat that, shall we? I'm in an **_unfamiliar_** **_bed_** with **_no_** **_memory_** of why I'm here- or **_even any idea where. Here._** **_Is_**.

I jump up.

Or try to at least.

The blankets follow me, tangling up my legs, and I topple to the ground with a loud _thud_.

Ouch.

 _Universe: 286. Mikono: - 34.3._

Turns out my brilliant escape attempt would have been useless. An orb of shockingly bright pink rushes towards me, pulsing rapidly with what seems like worry, and when it nears I can just barely make out a person. Long blonde hair that's left loose, a pink lab coat-looking jacket, bright blue eyes. _Pretty_. The pulsing slows, and then stops. "Well," the woman smiles, "any reason why you decided to get to know my floor better? I promise you, the bed's more comfortable in the long run."

"Uhh…" Intelligent answer on my part. "I- I just…The blankets. And then physics- gravity…The-" _Stop talking, nerd. Posthaste._

She walks over to the windows as I wriggle around on the floor, trying to get free. Now that she mentions it (and the adrenaline starts to fade) the tiles really aren't comfortable. But the blankets have decided to keep me hostage, and won't let me get up. The blonde turns and opens her mouth, presumably to ask me something. And then she giggles a bit, laughing at my expense.

 _Oh, yeah, ha-ha-ha. This is hilarious._

Please, take no note of the sarcasm.

"You need some help over there?" she manages between chuckles.

After an eternity, the blankets come loose, and one leg shoots out. "…N-No, no. I'm good." I just have a new collection of bruises. Perfectly fine.

When I stand, finally, I realize I really am fine. No, not as in good-looking; I'm not pretty like this lady is- hair cut raggedly, too skinny, too tall, eyes too strange. I'm fine, as in I'm still dressed from my jacket down to my boots, and nothing feels hurt (other than the bruises from the floor and the blankets. The evil, escape-attempt-thwarting pals). _Even the…_ I distract myself.

The breeze from outside is pleasant. It blows my hair away from-

My hands go straight to my hood, and pull it up- arrange it to cover almost half of my face. _Do not panic, don't panic, don'tpanic, don'tpanicdon'tpanicdon'tpanic_. _I'm perfectly calm_. Like the Sea of Serenity before it was blasted apart. Which basically means I'm panicking, just a little. What had she seen? How much of it?

"Who are you?" To my credit, I don't **_sound_** panicked- nor do I sound angry or resigned. I sound curious. Which is a good thing. Probably. I think. Maybe?

"I should be asking you. It's not everyday someone comes here unannounced. We're a bit out of the way." Her smile is still in place, but the pink dims a little, doing some sort of reverse hiccup. Long slow dimming, quick pulse of brightness, repeat. Suspicion, maybe? It would match the way her eyes are looking at me. Almost.

I've never seen this before.

The look on my face- I could **_feel_** that there was a look, even though I couldn't see it- must have convinced her to go first. She found a glass of water and handed it to me, gesturing for me to drink. I didn't. Good thing too.

"I'm Sylvia, the school nurse."

"S-Sylvia?" I question. The part about her being a nurse flies right over my head. "As in **_the_** Sylvia?" It's a really good thing I decided not to sip the water.

Neo-Venice, Neo-Kowloon- heck, the **_whole world_** \- has heard of Sylvia. She's practically an idol, despite the one interview she agreed to that says she hates the publicity. There's even a movie about her. And a clothing line inspired by her. And a statue back home. Among other forms of tribute. And why wouldn't there be? She is Sylvia, the woman- the Element that saved the world. Alongside with Apollo- her Vector and husband- and her brother Sirius' team. _May they rest in peace._ Only two people from that team survived- Sylvia, and Sirius' wife, Reika. Reika isn't as famous though.

"Yes. I wish people would stop spreading those rumors." A thought seems to occur to her, because she frowns. "Shouldn't you tell me yours?"

"M-Mine?" My what?

What does she know?

The pink orb flashes with what I recognize as irritation.

"Your name, kid?"

Right. "O-oh! Sorry. I'm Mikono."

And que the awkward silence. I look around desperate for something to break said silence. I spot my bag slumped at the foot of the bed and bend to pick it up. No use leaving it there.

At that precise moment Sylvia nods decisively, and shuts the window. "Alright. If you're feeling up to it, can I take you to the Headmistress' office now? She did say she wanted to see you."

I freeze.

This is not good. All caps, full stop. NOT GOOD.

"A-actually, I-I was j-just-" My grip tightens on the strap of my bag.

"Let's go." And then she takes me by the hand and pulls me out the door. I stumble behind her through the strangely empty halls, my bag still in my grasp.

 _Where did everyone go? There were so many lights a second ago._ And then poof…

I don't get time to think on it for long though. Way before I'm ready, Sylvia announces, "Here we are!" And deposits me in front of two large, painted wooden doors. She knocks twice before my protests can reach my lips.

"S-" I begin. But that's as far as I get.

"Headmistress?"

Oh. Crap. _This was not in the plan, Mikono!_ I need to get away somehow. But Sylvia can probably read my thoughts on my face, or maybe she actually **_does_** read minds like half the rumors say. She grabs my hand again. No way out.

"Yes, Sylvia?" A voice: young, composed, female. Well, duh. **_Headmistress_** _, Mikono._

"I brought her with me, Crea."

"Ah, yes. Come in."

The blonde holding me with her vice-like hands opens the door, shoves me inside. But she doesn't enter. "There's going to be a storm today, have to go make sure all the windows are closed. Sorry!"

What?

The pink glow has dark splotches on the surface, and the light is dim, now. It pulses rapidly. _Worry and …shame? Or guilt, perhaps? She was fine a second ago, so…_

"What did she do to you?" Again, don't mean to say that out loud. I really need to get my filter fixed.

I'm not even looking at the Headmistress, but her tone tells me she's glaring. "What?"

I turn slowly, only to see the fear come true. A giant purple light- lavender at the bright center, faintly blue-violet around the edge. Sad, but angry, if the brightness, flares and pulse aren't her usual state. I'm gonna guess that they're not; **_nobody_** I've met has **_ever_** had that as a baseline. Glaring eyes- From a surprisingly young woman… _whose hair is white?_

"I- T-That is, I m-meant..." Wow, tongue tied twice in one day, and there's not even any family around.

Besides Cayenne, but he's not in the roo- _Focus!_

"S-Sorry?"

And just like that, the glare is gone. She hums. And with the hum, the bright lavender dims slightly, the arching flares recede. "What did you mean by that question, young lady?"

Is there irony in being called "young lady" by someone who looks years younger than me? Yes, I do believe so. But that tone of hers, and that look in her eye…

"I-I-"

"Most people, if they notice how awkward the two of us are in the same room, assume I did something to Sylvia. Please, take a seat." It sounds casual, truly, it does. But again, that look in her eye…I sit down on one of the room's two cream-colored settees. She continues. "I am Headmistress Crea Drosera. Level Seven Element, and Level Three Vector."

Crap. She's powerful.

Vectors. Elements. Levels.

Vectors are people with the ability to move their particles around and transform into some sort of weapon- a gun, a sword, you name it. If it's a weapon, it's possible, though there's only one transformation per person. Scientists have no idea how, or why. (People have taken to blaming myths.) As part of my family- I hide a flinch, knowing it'll make me seem guilty- I'm very familiar with the branch of gun-type Vectors. After all, in my clan, practically everyone **_is_** a gun-type Vector. As such, I also know that most Vectors go into the practical side of the government- police, military, sometimes intelligence or secret service- or do other types of security work. They don't really have too many options other than those. Besides crime, but that is a bit- _Ahem_.

Elements are people who can safely wield a Vector. Sounds really weird, I know. But it's dangerous for a Vector to work alone- they get stuck in their weapon form sometimes, and need a partner to make sure they don't get stolen or broken or anything like that. And if anyone who's not an Element tries to use a Vector, both people get hurt. Heck, stings and burns are even common between Elements and Vectors, if they aren't suited to each other.

My mother's grandmother is an Element, so if I want to know more about them, I'd have to ask her. Only we've never met, and she's been dead for two decades, so I have absolutely no idea how compatibility works. (If the scientists have figured this out, they won't share it either. The general public believes that it has something to do with how the spirit and body combine- something about "sharing your souls" or some such nonsense. Again, based on myths.) No one else is willing to tell me, and I know I'll never find out otherwise. Anyway.

Elements and Vectors are divided into groups known as Levels based on their power and skill. Level One is the weakest, Level Eight the highest. Although someone's Level can change, being strong enough to be higher than Level Four is extremely rare.

Almost as rare as being both Element and Vector. They're able to wield themselves, if their Level is high enough. Sort of like the "haunted weapons" in all those stories the general populace is fond of. You know, the ones that fly around randomly attacking people?

Gulp.

Ms. Drosera looks me in the eyes, as if seeing into me- through me. But she's smiling now, and her light seems calmer. Her mouth opens and she says, "Please, help yourself to a donut." She gestures at the coffee table between the two sofas and, for the first time, I notice the rack filled with the snack. Ha, a rhyme.

I firmly shake my head, declining the offer. My eye does linger on the one with strawberry frosting, though, for a moment. Then I turn back to her.

She purses her lips, but the lavender light just flickers in what I think is- _probably?_ \- surprise.

"I received a report from several concerned students that a girl had gotten hit earlier, during P.E., but that she was not a student. I assume that you are the girl in question?" It's a rhetorical question, but I nod anyway. "Instructor Dantes believes you're here as a spy. Calm down, I don't agree with him, and neither do most of the others. You're not the sort who would do that, are you…? I don't believe I caught your name."

Ugh. This is why I was trying to avoid her. "I'm Mikono."

The light flares in irritation. "First and last name, please, young lady."

I almost giggle; she looks younger than I do, if you ignore the hair. So that statement is odd- _or maybe not_ , I think. She **_is_** Level Seven as an Element, and anyone Level Six or higher ages **_weirdly_**. But I don't laugh.

For one, she might actually be **_older_** than me, so it would be rude of me.

For another, she just asked for my full name. I hate giving my full name. It **_always_** leads to something embarrassing. Without fail.

But still, I answer in a small voice. I'm in her turf. "M-My name… ** _is_** Mikono…Mikono Suzushiro." The words are awkward coming out, as always. I feel a flush rising on the back of my neck- and not from wearing a hood indoors. _Here it comes._

The sharp inhale, the quick bright flare of surprise that turns into…Where's the greedy dimming of the lavender light- the spots that sometimes form? I can't see them on her, only the flare of surprise, and it's not because my hoodie and my uneven bangs are blocking part of the view. They're not there.

The expected questions do come, though. "Suzushiro? Did you come to enroll? What type of Vector are you? Long-range, mid-range? One handed, or two?" Clearly, she thinks I'm a gun-type Vector like the rest of the family. So, yeah, of course, she wants something from me.

Yep, there's that familiar sensation- embarrassment. _Everyone always assumes-_

"A-Actually I-I'm not…" I fix my eyes on the floor.

It's the reason I'm here; I'm not a Vector: not really a Suzushiro.

 _Worthless._

The headmistress' eyes widen, her orb brightens some more, and I hear that she sits back down. "I apologize. I just assumed-" She cuts herself off, probably able to see the red hue that my face is taking on, regardless of the hoodie. She clears her throat. "Might I ask why you are here, then?"

I close my eyes, holding back a sudden strong wave of feeling. "I-I," I stop and clear my throat. "I have a message for my brother, Cayenne."

The lavender orb dims.

I hazard a glimpse up, and then immediately return my gaze to the floor. Her face, and that light of hers… _Does she suspect…?_

 _No, she can't. No one would ever…Since I'm-_

"I'm afraid that Cayenne isn't here. His class is on a field trip with the school advisor right now, and they're not due to return for at least another week. If you like, you can write it down and leave it in his dorm."

An out. An easy way out of this. _I can just- No_. I shake my head. That would defeat the purpose of coming here, and it wouldn't be the clean break that I- that **_we_** need. "I…I have to- It w-would be b-better if he heard it from me…In person."

The swirls of blue-violet bleed in from the outer edges, darkening the beautiful, pale purple. "In that case-"

Heavy rain suddenly pelts the windows behind the desk. A loud rumble of thunder shakes the rack of donuts, and the strawberry-frosted one falls onto the table. _If I'd known that would happen, I'd've eaten it._ But regretting it won't help anything, and food's not high on my priority list anyway. I hear the aftermath of another strike of lightning, and I remember the boat that gave me a ride here. _I hope they're safe…_

Crea Drosera speaks again. "I guess it would be best if you stay in the Girls' Dormitory until your brother gets back…"

"I- I couldn't impo…" Thunder, again. _In this weather, where else would you stay, idiot? You're being ridiculous._ "O-Okay, I guess."

The headmistress pushes a button on her desk- some sort of intercom. "Please report to my office." She lets go without receiving a reply, and turns back to me. "While you remain on campus, I will expect you to attend the classes for core subjects, at the very least, effective starting tomorrow."

There's no way around that, especially since I'd feel guilty staying here without doing something. "Al-Alright."

 _How, exactly, does this work?_ I've only ever been homeschooled. I don't get a chance to ask.

A dark-haired woman comes in. Centered on her belly button, like all other people, is an orb of light. It's beautiful, but sad: dim, and deep, deep magenta with artistic swirls of blues in so many different shades. She has a seemingly permanent speck of black, a tiny one, near the top. My jaw drops, ever so slight, and I frown. She's really sad.

 _I wonder, is this what I look like…?_

Thunder, once more. This time the bolt of light is closer.

"You called, Crea?"

"Yes, Reika." I close my mouth. _Reika_?

That explains a lot.

"This young lady came to deliver a message to her brother, but he's on that field trip. Until the group returns, she'll be staying here, as a student. Could you show her to a dorm, please? And help her get settled."

Oh. She's avoiding my name, probably to prevent another misunderstanding.

That's nice of her.

"Of course." Reika has me draw some playing cards- Ace of Hearts, Queen of Cloves, Black Joker- and then guides me through the still-empty halls. She doesn't explain why she needed me to draw the cards.

As we walk, I remember how full the hall was, until I woke up. I ask, "Ms. Reika, where is everyone? The halls were full a while ago, but now…"

"There was a fight in the cafeteria, so everyone's been confined to their classrooms until the final bell- except the culprits, they're in detention."

Makes sense, I guess.

She opens a door for me, and I step inside the pastel pink and orange space. "I'll see you tomorrow for Lit., okay?" she asks, though it's more of a statement than a question.

I nod. And then she leaves, closing the door behind herself.

The room is frugal- a bed, with a pillow on top of the folded blanket; a desk and chair, with a lamp on the desk's top; a window; a closet. The only thing that stands out is the floor-length mirror next to the desk.

 _Don't do it, Mikono._

But my feet deposit me in front of the looking glass anyway.

I pull off the white-sleeved black hoodie, revealing the pink camisole underneath. And then I look up. And for the first time all day, I don't see anything but a person staring back at me.

Eyes that are neither blue nor green, but some bizarre, almost luminescent mixture of the two. Messily cut, uneven black hair- I'd snipped it myself, the remnant of a fit of anger. Skin too pale. Legs too long. _Ugly. Just like they've always said._ White bandage, only just visible, climbing up from the back of my left shoulder. Bruise on my jaw, close to my left ear. A bracelet of black, blue and purple around my right wrist. My eyes move from each of these, quickly sliding away, down to my tummy.

I stare hard at my bellybutton.

But there's nothing there.

No light, not even a dim one the size of a raisin. Nothing.

 _Ugly._

Everyone else, absolutely everyone I've ever seen- in person, on TV- everyone else has a light.

Except me.

 _Freak._

I turn away and flop face-down onto the bed.

This wasn't the plan. At all.

It'll take too long for this to end.

* * *

She said she was a nerd. Now I'm going to have her randomly spout facts about stuff...And there will be nervous babbling, mwhahaha!

Ahem.

Word Count: 4340, Approx.


	2. Chapter 2

_Room 103: Homeroom, Math, Literature, History. Room 115: Science. P.E.: outside._ ("What is P.E. anyway?" I wonder aloud. Cayenne hadn't really explained it.) _Homeroom is every day; the other  
classes alternate. School starts at 8 a.m. sharp. Pick a classmate- just the one, and follow said classmate  
around to get an idea of where to go, if you need to.  
But only before lunch break because Flatline classes (the ones that you're taking) are mornings  
only. You can do whatever you like in the afternoons, provided you don't interrupt the Element and  
Vector classes- or go into restricted areas._

 _Your brother will actually be back in two days, on Saturday. The trip is ending early._

No signature.

The note is resting on the desk when I wake up.

A shiver runs down my spine. Somehow (you know, in the common sense kind of way), the knowledge that someone was in the room while I was sleeping is deeply unsettling. I always lock the door before I go to bed. How'd they get in?

More importantly- did they see?

A hand reaches for the bandage on my shoulder.

 _No_. The bandage is still in place, no sign of being pulled away from my… wound.

There is a faint light- barely enough to see by- coming in through the window. I turn to the door, noticing for the first time that a clock hangs above it. _5:43_. More than an hour, more than two hours, even, before class starts, and no reason not to go early. Might as well try not to get lost, right?

I splash some water on my face, brush my teeth, and ignore my hair. Then, I pull my hoodie and boots on, and get going _. Should I…?_ I stop in the doorway, staring at my backpack. After a moment's hesitation I shake my head. Then I leave. (For real this time.)

I'm the first one there, despite misreading the map and taking several wrong turns. I snort derisively at myself _. Who else would be up so early?_ I find the door open, and head into the almost-dark room, settling towards the back on the side with the windows. The clock above the door (is there some sort of rule about putting clocks there?) says that I took about twenty minutes to get here.

I stare out the window, hood off for once.

Neo-Kowloon is visible in the distance, across the water, but from here, I don't see any lights besides the electric ones. It's almost beautiful. My eyes close against a wave of emotion- so similar to, yet different from, the one that hit me yesterday _. Is this how everyone else sees?_

 _"Freak…"_ A memory tries to open. I **_slam_** that particular door ** _shut._**

I shake my head and clasp my hands together in front of my heart. My chest aches. Once my eyes open, I force them away from the view.

Suddenly, it seems tainted- like I sullied it just by looking.

Another twenty minutes go by, just me and my attempts to steady my breathing, before someone else enters the room.

I see them before they open the door, and pull my hood back over my head. Or, rather, I see their light through the thin wood: deep, royal blue; large, with a bright center and a wispy exterior; no clashing swirls of color on the edge. Until she enters; then pale yellow blooms and fades with her obvious surprise. But it's tolerable, not as overwhelming as new people and their unfamiliar colors usually are.

The woman is dressed like a nun, only her clothing has replaced black with blue. "W-Who…?" She calms down, seemingly remembering something. "The new student. What are you doing here so early?"

I smile. It's contrite, apologetic. False, as always. "Sorry, I couldn't sleep and the door was open, so I figured… I didn't mean to startle anyone by coming early…" My voice, sheepish- though quite a bit more genuine than the smile. "Was I not supposed to…?"

The woman begins pulling pages off of her clipboard. "That's alright," she smiles at me, reassuringly. It's genuine too. "Just turn the light on next time."

I nod, though she's not looking and I'm certain there won't be a next time.

Half an hour until class starts.

"You're Mikono, right?"

"…Yes." How does she know that?

"I'm Suomi Conebi, Homeroom and History, but everyone just calls me Miss Suomi. Headmistress Crea told me you're only here for the next week or so, so don't worry about introducing yourself today, okay?"

 _Ah, the headmistress_. That makes sense. "Alright…"

The conversation sputters for a moment before it flops and dies.

 _Awkward._

Apparently, Miss Suomi agrees, because the wispy edge (edges? _Can a sphere even_ _ **have**_ _edges?_ ) of her light turns a pinkish color and she searches for a topic. "W-Where are you at your school?"

 _Uhhh..._

"I'm not really sure; there'll be make up work to do once I get back, so…" Maybe. They (my three tutors) might not even realize I'm gone yet. Probably don't.

She hums. "I just need to make sure you'll be able to keep up with Neo-Deava's curriculum."

"Oh." _Well, I have no idea what they teach in public schools, but,_ "I'll do my best."

Wait a second.

I'm not staying, and doing grades for me would just be a hassle, so why-?

Other students begin to file in, just as the bell rings. I avert my gaze from the front of the room to the empty chair directly-

A bright, pastel orange fills my vision and my eyes water, even though my hood is up. I've never seen a light this bright before- including that little girl from yesterday- and this one's almost the size of the headmistress'.

 _Who_ _ **is**_ _this?_

I squint at it, trying to find out. And then I lean as far away from the seat in front of me as I possibly can, eyes widening before I can force them to shut.

 _There's no way._

Ghosts don't exist. Or, if they do, I've never been able to see them, even with all the strange things my eyes notice (for example: the weird glowing lights that everyone but me seems to have on their bellybuttons).

I've watched the shows, been to places that are supposedly haunted (gotten locked in some of them overnight, too), and nothing. Nada. Zilch. Absolutely nothing to say that someone (something?) is there. And yet…

There's **_nothing_** in front of me, **_nothing_** to say that the orangey glow is coming from a person.

All I can make out- **_barely_** make out- through the light is a doll.

As in a stuffed, plushy, green, cartoony-looking frog doll with red shoes and a yellow necktie-thingy.

The longer I stare, the more pink floods into the orange, the more the brightness fluctuates, until I'm forced to avert my eyes- my **_still closed_** eyes- to the window.

The day goes downhill from there.

The classes are fine. Too easy, actually.

Miss Suomi says, "Alright class! Current events first!" And has the class discuss a recent event for Homeroom.

A busty girl with glasses and a really long braid raises her hand sharply. Her silver-purple light lets off tiny arches of what could be anger, but dark specks appear on the surface and it pulses in a way that screams worry- or fear. "New Venice." I flinch, very conspicuously. _Oh_.

Fear. Most definitely. It's the only appropriate response.

"Oh," says a pig-tailed blonde, "I heard about that!"

 _No kidding?_

(Ah, sarcasm, the natural defense.)

"You mean the one that the Suzushiro clan-" I clasp my hands until the knuckles are white and force them under the table as the third girl speaks up "-is having trouble with?"

Miss Suomi gives some input here, distracting the girls from the case, rather than letting the whole thing devolve into ghost stories. "The serial killer? Any particular reason why you would bring that up, MIX?"

The redhead with the braid says something and her rapid light-then-dim pattern keeps up but, quite frankly, I'm not listening. None of the details they have are exactly right, since the actual story can't ever be released to the public. But they don't know that, and I'm not going to correct them.

I only know because Father's on this case. Yes, _on the case_ , as in: yet to be solved. And the cases that he works on, being head of the clan and all, are always the top-secret, dangerous, so-scary-that-you'd-rather-wet-the-bed cases.

It was also the start of all _that_ \- **_That._**

I spend the next ten minutes of pretending I don't exist… while simultaneously trying not to hyperventilate and end up in Sylvia's office again. And not letting anyone see how freaked out I am.

That's the important part.

Luckily, Miss Suomi moves onto History, and the subject is the war- the one against the Altair Alliance that ended a few years ago. Basically, a whole bunch of propaganda, some of it featuring Sylvia. I decide not to participate here either, since my tutors have covered all of this in-depth since I was four. An hour and a half of distracting myself- of staring out the window and sneaking glances at that pastel orange light (which doesn't fail to turn slightly pink around the edges, every time) from the corner of my eye.

The doll seems to feel me looking.

Mrs. Reika comes in after that, and tests the class on a book I read years ago and liked enough to keep on my bookshelf back h… at the family compound. The test is multiple choice, and I'm the first to finish. Fifty minutes, after turning in my test, of receiving glares from a girl in a bikini-top-thing, whose teal hair almost matches her orb of light. _Why is she glaring?_ Who knows.

And then it's time for lunch.

Cayenne has told me before that most students look forward to lunch. I've never had any reason to, as I always eat lunch alone in my room. (Or with Cayenne on the rare occasion where he's actually home. Which is always more awkward than exciting.) So I just grab an apple and claim an empty table, in keeping with tradition.

"Who're you?"

I'm staring out the window again, this time taking in the view from the cafeteria. I don't even realize the question is directed at me-

Until a hand slams down on the table in front of me.

It's involuntary, the way my head jerks around. And then tilts so that I'm staring up through my bangs to drown out as much of the harsh teal light as possible.

Bikini-top girl leans over the table in front of me, orb broadcasting general irritation. The girl herself seems almost polite in contrast when she demands again, "Who are you?"

"I-" Wait a second, I don't have to answer when she's being rude. And besides, "Isn't it more polite to give your name first?"

Then again, nothing about me has ever really inspired the "be respectful" sort of vibe that came from every other family member.

"Freak!" A girl wearing a pink paper bag over her head, standing next to bikini-girl. "We asked first!"

 _"Freak!"_ A memory I really **_don't_** want to get into, and have to force away.

Oh. There's actually a small crowd over there, all girls, since the majority of the guys' class was apparently on that field trip.

I very eloquently answer with, "Why are you wearing a bag over your head?" Admittedly, it's a very clean, nice-looking one. The eye-holes kinda curve like they're smiling, which doesn't really match her tone…

Her orb, this lime-yellow color, shoots off little solar flares in anger while an embarrassed pink bleeds in from the outer edge. "Why are you wearing your hood indoors?" she snaps.

Touché.

"Just answer the stupid question. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Bikini-girl again. The crowd behind her voices their own, similar questions. Looking at them, even with the protective barrier of my hair, is painful. They're too bright and a lot of their colors don't go well together.

And again, my first question? (Statement, whatever.) Not answered.

But I'll be the bigger person if it'll get them to go away. "I'm Mik…" I stop cold, goosebumps rising on my arms.

Orange. Pale orange, right there, moving away from the lunch line behind the gaggle of girls in front of me. There's an apple floating next to the doll's arms.

Seriously, why is there a **_ghost_** here? **_How_** _is there a ghost here?_

Pink fades in around the edges of the orange. _How does it even feel embarrassed?_ It's a ghost for Mendeleev's sake! And what does it want with an apple?

"'Meek?' What kind of a name is 'Meek'?" Bikini-top begins laughing and I remember to crowd just in time for them to start giggling along maliciously. Bright lights- flaring, brightening- too many, too colorful…

My face flushes and I stand. The abrupt movement sends the chair clattering loudly to the ground. I turn away from them, start walking.

Forget the ghost and its weird motives. If I look at them any longer I'll faint again, and wouldn't that just be lovely?

"Hey, I wasn't done talking to you-!" I hear Bikini-top yell as I rush through the cafeteria doors. My footsteps speed up. I run through the halls, chest heaving, vision swimming.

 _What made me think that this was a good idea again?_ Why would I even try to-

"Eek!"

I slam into a bright orange light. Some small part of me is collected enough to wonder, _Ghosts are_ **_solid?_**

The rest of me just panics.

I stumble backwards as the doll falls from the air. Several feet away from where it lands, the pale orange light rests near the floor. The apple keeps rolling. What's going on?

A whisper reaches my ears as I see pink infuse itself into the orange: "S-sorry!" The ghost sounds young, and almost upset enough to cry.

I stare for a moment longer, and the pink swirls in further. But the light doesn't move. _A friendly ghost? How do I even respond to this…?_

I hear a sniffle. Oh, no. No. No, no, no, no, no.

 _Great job, Mikono. Go ahead and scar some young girl for the rest of her afterlife._

"I- uh- It's okay!" I reach for the doll and the voice squeaks. But she- because it **_sounds_** female- still doesn't move. "Here…"

The orange orb shifts, slowly, apparently standing- if the change in height indicates anything. The stuffed frog is pulled from my hands with a soft, "T-thank you."

Silence.

I stare at her. (And I assume she's staring back, but really, she's invisible so how would I know?) _What's the proper etiquette for this kind of situation?_

"U-um," she says in that fragile-sounding rasp of hers. "I know th-this sounds silly, but can- can you see me? 'Cause it seems like you do …"

"I-"

 _"Mikono, you spaz, what are you looking at?"_ Cayenne's voice; a memory from the first time I realized there was something wrong with my eyes…

The first time I realized I was a fr- that word.

"I-"

 _"Daddy's coming!" I remember grinning up at him, only to frown at his puzzled expression._

 _"What?" His head whips around to the door, listening for any sound to break the stillness that remains when we stop talking. "Mikono…"_

 _The deep, whispy orb of light grows closer. "Mm-hmm, he's on the porch now."_

 _"Mikono, there's nothing th-" The door opens, revealing our weary father coming home from work. Cayenne watches me as Father draws closer._

 _"H-how…?"_

Everything had started then. Everything.

Including **_that_**. The memory creeps up again- _"Freak_." My breathing hitches _. A squeak from the other side of the room. Bright, colorful lights, boxing me in. Holding me down. "You worthless little-"_

The ghost interrupts the meltdown-in-progress before it gets farther, "I-I'm sorry. Y-You think I'm a ghost, d-don't you?"

I pause and take in a deep breath, forcing the memory away. She's a ghost. So she'll have no room to judge me; I'm only as cree- weird as she is.

"I can sort of see you?" I clear my throat. That sounded rather scratchy.

"'Sort of?'" She giggles, the plushie bouncing up and down ever so slightly. "I g-guess that explains w-why you're looking at my stomach."

I feel heat rise to my face. "Was I?" So the light stays anchored on someone's bellybutton even after they die? I lift my eyes a bit. "Is this better?"

Wait a second. Did she just ask if I think she's a ghost?

She giggles again. "No, that's my m-mouth. G-give me a second."

 _Okay?_ This officially the weirdest thing I've ever done. _Congrats, Mikono. Your strange, messed up life just went sideways._ (What am I going to run into next, Count Dracula? The Wolf Man?)

The orange light flickers once. Twice.

And then a young redheaded girl shimmers into view, still nearly see-through. She smiles even as my eyes widen. "I'm Yunoha. And th-this is Eruka," she gestures to the frog. "What's your name?"

"I'm Mikono. **_Are_** you a ghost?" Because a ghost wouldn't ask, right?

 _But then how was she invisible?_

"Wh-What? No!" she whisper-shouts, shaking her head and tightening her arms around the stuffed frog.

Huh. _I thought, for sure_ … "Oh. Okay."

And then my eyes roll back, and I can distantly hear Yunoha's dismayed sound as I, for the second time in as many days, faint.

…

Maybe this really **_wasn't_** such a good idea after all.

A vaguely familiar bed. A white, tiled ceiling. My gaze darts left, though I don't turn my head, and I notice an open window.

 _Somehow, this is giving me a strong sense of déjà vu._

"You're okay!"

I bolt upright at the words. Head whipping around- and now the room's spinning, too- until I realize that someone's sitting in the chair on my right. "…Yunoha?"

"Yep!" She sounds so cheerful- no, relieved, since that's what her light indicates. And she's invisible again.

 _Wonder why… Wait a second._

"Yunoha, how did I get here?"

"U-Um-"

"Well, basically, you decided to reunite with your beloved floor, which freaked out our lovely invisible girl that you can somehow see." Sylvia is sitting in another chair, the one by the desk on near the window. And she seems to be eating a meatball sub. I sit up, adjusting my hood automatically. "I was on my way to the cafeteria for lunch- you wouldn't believe how easy it is to do that when all the guys are away- and found you embracing that lover of yours."

Yunoha's light brightens and she lets out a giggle.

"Oh." What exactly does one say to something like that?

"Yeah. By the time I finished dragging you back here and actually made it to the cafeteria, this was all they had left!"

I feel kind of bad about that. Of course, "this" refers to the meatball sub, three corndogs, a rather large helping of salad, an apple and two cups of chocolate pudding. And a drink. So instead of apologizing, I just shrug; it's not like she didn't get anything.

Sylvia puts on a mock-wounded expression (though I can only tell because her light isn't acting irritated). Then she breaks out laughing.

Yunoha isn't far behind.

My lips twitch.

Word Count: Approx. 3,200


	3. Chapter 3

It's a little before eight. Yunoha is sitting on my bed, actually visible for once.

Before parting ways with her outside the infirmary yesterday, she agreed to help me not get lost around campus. Then she went to Vector Training (she's a Vector, a Jericho-941. Can you believe it? Sweet little Yunoha, a gun!), I went to the library; then we joined up for dinner- she was invisible, of course, which had drawn a few stares. Though it had kept the other girls away, which was a definite plus. She'd shown up outside my room just a minute ago.

I double check my boots to make sure that the laces are tied. "Hey, Yunoha?"

The girl nods at me. "Mm-hmm?"

"What exactly is P.E. anyway?"

Silence.

I look up, squinting just a bit, to see her staring at me. "…Yunoha?"

"Mikono…" She loosens her grip on the ever-present frog doll. "…Where did you transfer from?"

Uh…

Somehow, I doubt telling her I'm from New Venice would be a good idea. "I was homeschooled."

"Oh." A swirl of golden yellow and a slight brightening of the pastel orange. _Surprise?_ It's not that odd nowadays. (Or is it? I've yet to look up the statistics on this situation… It hasn't really seemed all that important. In light of… things.) "I didn't know people still did that."

Oh. So it is unusual. Huh.

"Weren't you also a transfer student?"

"Yeah." The tone is low, her light dimming slightly.

Okay. Time to change the subject. "You know, you never really answered." I ignore the startled "Huh?" that she emits. "What is P.E.?"

"O-oh." Her orb brightens back to its normal level of light. I stand and adjust my hood, heading for the door; she's kinda bright. Yunoha trails after me, her body slowly fading from view. "Well, it's basically just exercise."

"Exercise?" That doesn't sound too bad.

"Mm-hmm. Usually Miss Suomi has us run on the track or play baseball, but since it's getting closer to summer, she's letting us do volleyball this month."

Never mind.

"Oh," I say, forcing some cheer into my voice. My lips curl up into another false smile. "That sounds like fun."

Not. Team sports. Lots of loud noises and bright colors and people bumping into each other. Yay.

Yunoha pulls ahead of me, leading the way. "It is, though I don't get to play much."

Huh? "Why not?" Vectors are great at sports, usually.

"Um, I… I don't really like t-team sports." She finishes fading into the background- her body that is. Her orb remains as bright as ever.

Before I can ask why she "disappeared," she ducks through a doorway and we arrive outside. It's the same field from my incident on the first day: big and green, a reddish track off to one side; Miss Suomi and several students standing around a pit of sand with a net strung up to bisect it. I frown and stop abruptly. _Did I ever find out who nearly killed me the first time?_

I glance around, squinting slightly from behind my hair. Bikini-top (who's wearing an actual bikini this time) catches my gaze and smirks. Her teal orb begins to darken and expand, the occasional arch shooting off from it. I look away first, gulping. Maybe I should have just left a letter for Cayenne…

"Alright, class!" Miss Suomi calls. "Time to pick teams!"

Reluctantly, I follow Yunoha over to the rest of the group. And I carefully avoid everyone's eyes as Miss Suomi selects that busty girl from yesterday, MIX, and Bikini-top (whose name turns out to be Zessica, though I, personally, feel that my nickname suits her quite well) as the two team captains.

The two begin to call out names. From the corner of my eye, I spy Yunoha picking up a score sheet attached to a clipboard.

"Sazanka." MIX says.

"Yunoha, are you-" I start. Zessica yells for a blonde with pigtails to join her, and her voice drowns me out for a moment. I try again, "Are you really not playing, Yunoha?" She, or rather, her light flushes pink around the edges. (Again, does a sphere have an "edge?")

But any reply I might have gotten is cut off by MIX saying, "New girl."

I look up- And wince at the brightness, and the mixture of colors. "Yes?"

Zessica (oh, that feels weird) snorts and a few other girls- including Paper Bag- follow her lead. My cheeks heat up, but other than that, my face is blank. MIX glares at Z- Bikini-top, then turns to me with a smile. "I want you on my team."

Oh. "Uh, I-" Sazanka, a brunette with a toxic yellow sphere of light and green-and-red clothing, pulls me over to the right side of the sand pit. I flinch at her touch and try to dig my heels in. It doesn't stop her. The only thing I accomplish with that is a need to clench my jaw as she unknowingly tugs too hard on my bruised wrist

Miss Suomi, who'd apparently been watching the whole exchange, says, "Alrighty then," and tosses the ball over to Bikini-top. "Game start!"

"But I don't-"

And, the ball gets spiked. Into my face.

Tears blur my vision as the force sends me backwards. A weight seems to settle on my chest. _Do things just like hitting me in the head?_

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" Paper Bag.

I glare up at the voice, and a traitorous tear trails down my cheek as my forehead throbs in time with the bruise on my jaw. The girl's orb displays both mortification and amusement. My gaze hardens even as I stand up and brush aside everyone's (Yunoha, Miss Suomi and my teammates') concerns. Dark spots appear in my field of view. I stagger as I try to move, but right myself before I can fall again.

"Uh," Miss Suomi's voice and light both waver, "do you need to go to the infirmary/"

And explain to Sylvia why I visit her every day? Yeah, no.

"I think I might need to sit down though." The effect of being surrounded starts to kick in- nausea, a headache, trouble breathing- start to kick in. Though the headache might be from the hit to the head. I'd better not have a concussion.

As Miss Suomi gives me the okay to head over to Yunoha, Paper Bag, the culprit, mutters, "I didn't hit her that hard."

Bikini-top's response? "What a baby."

I grit my teeth together and force a smile. I'm about to say, "You know what, I'll keep going," but I'm interrupted by the faint sound of a voice carried by the wind. (That seems to be a thing with me, being cut off.)

"…'cause of your punk… to…early!"

I whip my head around, eyes wide.

Lo and behold: the guys are back from their fieldtrip- and there at the front of the group, yelling his lungs out at four other guys, is my brother. _B-But the note said I had another day!_

"Mikono?"

I startle. Yunoha's the only one that notices, since the rest of the class is focused on the game. I force a smile and nod, my throat tight to tight to speak. _Okay, calm down, Mikono_. My hands are shaking, and stiff with cold. _It's just a day earlier, nothing to panic about, you just have to tell him-_

 _Hands holding me down_

 _Terror can't_ _ **breathe**_

 _"Freak," four voices but only_

 _One sound: shrill squeeeeeeeeak_

 _Bright light colors so_ _ **so**_ _ **close**_ _drowning_

 _Squeee_

 _Burnsneedair_

 _"Good for nothing fre-"_

"Mikono?" Yunoha's light begins to do the same reverse hiccup thing that Sylvia's did that one time.

Suspicion?

Drat. The smile drops and I take a shaky breath, remembering that I **_can_** breathe. That means I have to talk myself out. I attempt to swallow the lump in my throat. "Y-Yes?" The word is a squeak.

"Are you okay?"

 _Deny, deny- don'tlethersee-_

"I'm fi…"

"One of three…year… you brats!" Cayenne's voice carries over, and the rest of the class notices this time.

 _On second thought_. "Maybe I do need to go to the infirmary." I stand up, sway a little from the rush of blood draining from my face as I realize he's getting closer.

"Do you need me to walk-"

"No!" Her orb blues around the edges and several girls look over at us- well, at me talking to myself, since they can't see Yunoha. They glance away. "No, thanks, Yunoha. I- It wouldn't be right for the score-keeper to leave midgame." The last bit is a quiet rush, probably too incoherent for her to comprehend. I walk away before she can insist- before her orb goes back to its normal color.

She's the only one to notice. But I don't look back to see her watch me leave.

* * *

I don't go to infirmary.

After a long debate with myself, a few sessions of using my hands like a paper bag, and several wrong twists and turns, I end up in front of the headmistress's office. _Okay. In and out. Just ask for his room number and t- see him today._

I raise my hand to knock…

And wimp out when I recognize Cayenne's red orb on the other side of those doors. It shoots off flares and small sparks and is brightening steadily in the way it does when he's furious.

"You're dismissed," I hear Headmistress Crea say. That's when I realize that there are four other people in the office besides my brother and the headmistress herself. "Suzushiro, your father might call you tonight."

The door opens, nearly smacking me in the face as I backpedal. A quick glance at the people exiting the room reveals the rest of the group. But I'm too frazzled to take in more than their colors (magenta, mist-grey, gold, electric blue). Cayenne steps out and brushes past me- doesn't even notice me beyond a cursory, dismissive glance.

I finally find my voice, "Caye-"But it's too little and too late, because he's walking away and after a moment they're all gone, the golden one trailing behind the others before breaking off (and then being dragged back by the blue one).

He… He didn't see me?

Worse than that- did he see me and decide…Decide I'm not worth his attention.

 _("Scream as loud as you want; no one would waste time on you, Freak.")_

 _No_ , I reason. ( _Don't remember it don't remember_ it dontremember.) _No, no, no, no, no. We- we haven't spoken in more than six months_. With my hood up and my longer skirts and my- my short hair, he doesn't recognize me. I swallow back another lump and follow after them.

But my voice is lodged in my throat and I can't make a sound, even when he splits off from the others and head to what I realize is the wing with the boys' dormitories. He still hasn't realized that I'm following him… _But that's just because it's lunch time now. Students always wander around at lunch, so footsteps in the hallways are normal and he's angry so he wouldn't pay attention to that_.

(But Cayenne pays attention to everything. Always.)

Cayenne unlocks a door and steps through. But he hasn't shut the door completely, so I try again, clearing my throat until it feels like it can work again. The next series of events is perfectly visible- and audible- to me.

And it's branded into my brain with all the pain of-

 _No_. Not thinking about that.

Cayenne's bedroom back home matches his dorm down to the last detail. Sunlight streams in from the windows and the overhead head lights are also on. Several motes of dust flutter willy-nilly through the air, probably existing only because of the field trip. His bed is made up to Suzushiro standard and covered in dark blankets. Nothing is out of place, though he has a few posters on the wall- the Suzushiro crest, the Vector's Pledge…

He focuses on something out of my line of sight. Cayenne's light is more subdued as he says, "Sir." His posture is rigid as ever.

"Son." The voice freezes me completely. If there had been a chance of me blinking and missing something, it doesn't exist now.

My heart skips a beat. And then another. When it starts back up, it's deafening in the slight pause.

Father continues, "I hear that you were part of that debacle last night."

Cayenne speaks up, face blank, voice inflectionless. "I apprehended the responsible parties, sir." For all his sounding like a robot, his light shoots off angry arcs again.

"But they were your classmates, were they not?" Cayenne has no answer to this, though shame dims his orb a bit (and still the anger is visible). "I was under the impression that you would be in good hands when you left to receive further training. In light of recent events, I am beginning to reconsider your enrollment to Neo-Deava."

"There's no need, sir. This was a one-time incident. And the students responsible will be punished appropriately."

"Hmm." A moment of silence in which Father leaves Cayenne to stew. Goodness knows how Father loves to do that to me. "On another note. Son, have you heard from your sister recently?"

Cayenne's orb turns greenish around the edges. Confusion.

I take a half-step forward, almost brushing the door. _I can tell them and c-_

But then Cayenne answers.

"No, sir. Not since Christmas. As you requested, I've been screening her calls."

 _What._

"Good to see that you've remembered not to let her distract you. The distance seems to be working then."

"Yes, sir."

 ** _…What._** My eyes burn, and the world blurs. I blink and something hot trails down my face.

Father continues speaking, oblivious to the mini-melt-down I'm experiencing mere feet away from their words. "Unfortunately, you might have to accept the next call."

"Sir?"

"This morning, I was made aware that Mikono has not been meeting with her tutors. I sent someone to check on her, and they discovered that she is missing."

 _Only now?_ My eyes narrow and my jaw clenches. _After three weeks?_

Cayenne's orb turns orange- he's that surprised. "How long has she been gone?"

"At least a few days." The words are spoken in that voice Father uses when he pretends he's not angry.

Now Cayenne seems a little concerned. "Do you think that the Shadow Angel-?"

"No. A connection to the case was ruled out after we noticed that purchases on her account seemed to indicate that she's heading your way. If you see her, send her home."

"Yes, sir." And now Cayenne is irritated again.

There is a moment of silence. I assume that Father hangs up because my brother lets out a, "Darn it, Mikono! How could you pull a stunt like this now?"

I turn away. Next thing I know, I'm in my room. I don't remember if I got lost, or if I saw anyone in the halls. I don't even remember if I've locked the door. I just suddenly become aware that I'm curled up on my bed and there is this thing in my chest- a hole- some hollow _thing_.

Then it presses on me and I can only gasp, "Oh, Shush!"

And for the first time since the- that I cry. " _Shush!_ "

 _I'm so, so sorry…_

* * *

Word Count: Approx. 2,600

So this chapter is a bit smaller than the others. (And it took a while...) But! We can finally start the fun parts now! Most of the characters have been either introduced or spoken of, and Mikono's issues are out there. I bet a few people (more than a few?) will be able to figure out what happened to her. But the fun parts are finally coming! (And there will be blood, mwahahaha! Er, yeah. But it's starting.)

I'll be giving little snippets of other POVs for this story on my blog.


End file.
